Forum:Mainpage Design
Hello! I was thinking of a new design for the main page. The current one seems a little bit... well, lets just say.... crazy. (sorry to the people who made the main page if I just made you upset about all your hard work) You can find my proposed main page at User:Rswfan/Main Page Discussion support - as proposer 15:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I agree a new mainpage design is a good idea, but perhaps it would have been better if you had a finished draft proposal before you created this page. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I am just getting ideas for it. Look at the given page now. It is created. 17:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Comment - That new logo looks like it was done in a hurry. I'm not a big fan of it. The font should be somewhat asian-like and look like someone put in at least 20 minutes+ work. The current logo seems like someone put it a bit of effort. 20:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - The current page looks fine to me and what about when people don't have the font. 20:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I'd like to see a main page that really shows off what the wiki is about and what content we have. For example, the Alliance: namespace isn't currently being promoted, so most visitors who see the main page won't know it exists. Finding information on Tasks isn't obvious either. Currently the main page is dominated by a video and a poll, both of which I think are an inefficient use of the space available. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - '''Personally I think the current logo is good, and I don't really like the proposed one at all. It seems a little bland. I think the logo should stay the way it is. Sylor 0 03:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I would just like to mention that this proposal is not for only for the logo. It was previously for both logo & main page but now it is only for Main Page! Thanks! Rswfan '''Comment - Unless they consent to it, you shouldn't delete/strikeout comments made by others, as it is inappropriate and can be considered rude. 16:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I still think our main page isn't being used as effectively as it could be. I think the RuneScape Wiki's main page is a good example of what we could aim for. It's neat, emphasises and makes accessible the main content of the wiki (by placing the contents section at the top), and has a nice variety of other information to interest the viewer. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I don't think this page should be archived yet - I don't see a consensus to leave the main page as it is. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Reopened - Sure thing, Quartic! Continue discussing this. 18:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Revised layout For an improvement of the layout of the Main Page, see this draft I came up with. Some of the changes are: # Added some spacing for the "dragons" (Currently, the dragons are too close to the text) # Flipped the dragons on the right column # Added borders # Aligned the header to the centre # Replaced "Links" section with "Directory" section - to include links to sister wikis, fansites, etc. # Added footer # Added a few links to the "Contents" section (including "Alliance" and "Tasks" mentioned by Quartic above) This is still a draft, and I worked on this before I saw Manyman's comments above below. As Manyman suggested above below, we could replaced the "Introduction" section with "Featured articles". We should probably replace "Featured media" with "Featured images". 13:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) - I love yours az! I think we should use az's. 20:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) - Wow... dat is epic. I'm going to use Quarenon's template . 10:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) - I think that since there are no objections so far, I am going to implement the new layout now. We should now work on adding the new sections and replacing outdated ones (i.e. "Featured articles", "Featured images", etc.) 16:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Main page has been redesigned. Thanks Az! 18:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :The discussion is still going. See the above below post. 07:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Featured I think we could spruce up the current design by adding featured articles and maybe alliance. I think having featured media could go and be replaced. So thoughts? 00:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) - Check out User:Manyman/Sandbox2. 01:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) featured article alliance - Featured articles can be a good addition to main page, but I don't think we should feature alliances, as the information for a particular alliance constantly change, and will get outdated fast. Besides, what else can we highlight about an alliance, other than its stats? We should replace "Feature media" with "Featured images". In this section, we could feature in-game screenshots of the game interface, or any images useful for a player. 13:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) - I had an idea. (Actually it was Robert Horning's idea from Talk:War of Legends Wiki.) What about legends in "Featured images"? We have quite a few now, and we can randomise the legends so it is always different. :See the Featured legends section here. The "ability" and "order" of the legend is displayed below. (If the legend do not have this info, then this may be a problem. I'll fix this later.) 14:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Only Nuwa and King Zhou did not have the order and ability info. This has been fixed. 08:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured article Alliance - Per az. Featured article seems like a good idea on any wiki, who wouldn't want to show off our greatest work? Alliances, though, do not seem like a good idea; it would make it seem like the admins of this wiki are trying to advertise or support a certain wiki. 03:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) - If there are no issues with Featured legends, can I replace the "Featured Media" with "Featured legends" now? If no one replies, I think I'll simply replace it in a few days... On a side note, I've deleted about 60+ legend pages created by Ashbear160 which had no information in them. Having these empty pages is pointless, and will only populate the featured legends section with unknown icons of legends with little to no information. I strongly recommend that articles on legends be created only if there is sufficient info about them and if we have an image/icon for the legends. 08:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah do it and is it possible to add community news? 11:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe we can make a category for legends with an image and the featured legend section will only pick from that category? 16:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Community news, sure. What will we put into it? :::It is possible, but currently we only have 2 legends (out of 30+) without images, and 1 of the legends was the one I added... not knowing I didn't have the image. I think we can still have legends without images, but not legends without images AND without any useful info (i.e. order, ability, etc.)... People might end up on an empty page when they click on the featured legend. 21:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::We should have a community news like the RS Wiki's. 01:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Mainpage has been redone by Az. 07:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC)